the story that almost begun
by lariv
Summary: The telling of the particular story happens between the beginning and ending of chapter 39 of Rosario vampire, and tells what could have happened if some… “Certain details” had been changed. *WARNING* does contain lemon
1. introduction

Rosario  vampire

The story that almost begun

What would have happened if Mizore wore a 2 piece?

If Kurumu had waited before opening that door??

If they hadn't had that battle??

If Tsukune's mom hadn't been home??

Was it really an accident that Yukari walked in on them naked??

And what did Moka do when no one came back??

all of these questions and more will be answered in the following telling of Rosario  vampire













The telling of the particular story happens between the beginning and ending of chapter 39 of Rosario  vampire, and tells what could have happened if some… "Certain details had been changed







WARNING

This does contain lemons


	2. Chapter 1

The story that almost begun

*WARNING*

DOES CONTAIN LEMON

________________________________chapter one________________________________

The long day

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mother?!" As Tsukune walks into the kitchen he notices, a note taped onto the refrigerator.

DEAR: Tsukune

"Your father and I had to leave for a special business meeting in Tokyo. I know that you're coming home today, and I'm sorry hunny. We'll be gone for a week or two, and be back soon. I hope u don't miss us to much"

Love:

Mom & Dad

Tsukune soon starts to walk down the hall way to his room, putting his book bag away in the progress. Wondering what to do with himself. "Well go figure... it looks like she's not here. The day I come home from school. And she's not here..." grateful to finally get some shut eye he grabs for the door handle, but suddenly hears a knock coming from the front door. "Oh what in the world could it be this time!" He dragged himself back up to the main entrance and opened the door, expecting to see the mail man, or some other unimportant person coming to destroy the rest of his relaxation…. He was surprised to see a stunning pink haired vampire standing in the middle of his door frame. "uhhh…. What are u doing here Moka?"

"well... I was in the neighborhood and I decided to say hi, and come visit for a while. I'm staying in town for a while and I wanted to know if I could stay here? Is that ok."

"um..." Still taking in the fact that Moka was standing right outside his door he wasn't very sure how to go with it, but decided to go ahead, and just agree. "sure why not, my parents are home for the next week or so, so it should be fine then."

As Moka starts to walk a bit closer into the door frame (a little too close to Tsukune the she should) she says "thank u … may I come in?"

"uhhh…" now completely blushing he starts to take a step back "sure."

finally standing into the door way, and taking off her shoes Moka asks "would u show me a round, I would really like to see your house so that ill know where everything is, for the duration of my stay."

"oh sure I'd love to." And so they went, he showed her around the whole house except the two bedrooms, because his parents were off limits and his.. well his was just messy. They finished the tour with no problems; he answered all her questions, and showed her where to get her stuff in case she needed anything. When they when they were done they stopped in the living room.

"isn't there anywhere else u would like to show me" Moka said.

"why? Where else would u like to see?"

"well.. I kind of wanted to see your room…" with this she blushes ".. Is that ok?"

"uhh.." blushing even more then her. Tsukune looks around the room trying to find something else to think a bought other then this wonderful, beautiful girl being in his room, and so he starts to walk around "well I guess it would be all right if u really wanted to."

"yes please" a little more excited then she had meant to say it.

So Tsukune led the way to his room, opened the door, and showed it to her "could we sit on your bed Tsukune, it's just that it's been such a long day, and I'm a little tired from walking."

"o..Ok" But suddenly as they started walking they both trip head first into the bed, both of them sprawling on top of it. Tsukune was now laying on top of Moka, his legs intertwined around hers and his right hand a little too close to her breast. They lay there inches apart, both of them blushing looking at each other's eyes, slowly moving closer to each other's lips.

"Ouch"

Suddenly they both stopped, trying to find the source of the voice. And then the whole bed completely flip-flopped, as a blue haired little demon starts to stretch, waking up from her peaceful little sleep, and disturbing the two lovers in their lust.

"I must have fallen asleep waiting for you Tsukune, but now it's just the two of us, and we can have some fun"

Then there was silence as Kurumu laid her eyes on Moka. The two beautiful monsters stared at each other. One in shock and the other in anger.

"what the hell are u doing here… your trying to get my man again aren't you"

"who's talking. At least I'm not sleeping in his bed"

"oh but you wish you were"

"well.. at least I don't have my own personal floatation devices on my chest"

"phfff.. your just jealous that yours aren't this big"

Then suddenly… *rustle*rustle* … the door to Tsukune's closet opened, and there was a cold wind as the lollipop licking ice demon, stepped out into the awkward silence.

"wow I must have fallen asleep" said Mizore a little sleepily as she placed her hand over her mouth and yawned as everyone in the room stood still and looked at her.

And then… *wind blowing*.. the window opened, and standing there in a pose, was.. a little girl. All dressed up in a little witch costume.

The room stood silent as there was an ominous stare all around. One moment the four girls stood there eyeing each other. Tsukune in the middle of it all turning to one girl to another spinning in a circle of confusion. The next moment… they were a pile of flesh as the dust flew around them as the furious love crazed girls sprung at each other pulling hair and cloths alike. Fortunately Tsukune was eventually thrown out of the squabble, though his shirt was a little ruffled.

Every catching his breath… "stop the fighting. All of you. Please stop." Tsukune finally shouted.



The four girls sat there.. Tsukune in front of them, pacing. They were all a little tussled.. some more than others, as Kurumu's shirt had been ripped to shreds by Yukari during the fight, and she now sat half naked, her arms folded over her luscious breasts.

"I can't believe that we leave school for half a day. And all ready, and the four of you are in my room, having a fight… ugh… I need to cool down, I'm taking a shower. The four of you better be able to fix these little differences before I get back." and with that Tsukune charged out of the room-secretly blushing as he had been staring at Kuruma's naked chest the whole time- leaving the four girls to sit there in shame.



Tsukune sat there in the shower. The water running over his head and onto his naked body.

"what am I supposed to do with those girls, they follow me here and start fighting. And now what am I supposed to do about it." At that time Tsukune leaned back and brought his hand to his dick, stroking it slowly as he started to think of Kuruma's beautiful chest "until then I better just relax and think of some better times."

Then the water in the tub started to….. *bubble*bubble*…..and the strands of a few purple hairs came into view as the sight of a girl sucking a lollipop, in a two piece suit, wonderfully showing off her massive amount of cleavage as her camel toe prominently displayed by her thong bottom.

She waited until Tsukune noticed.. Then sexily got out of the tub, standing in front of him, legs spread, as he covered his cock and his jaw dropped.

"Mizore what are you doing here, this is my bathroom!"

"I want to apologize for what I did earlier. It wasn't right"

"Yea but what are u doing in my bathroom!"

"I'm apologizing" and with that she reached up to her back and untied her top, letting it fall straight to the floor, unveiling her magnificent breasts for all of his viewing, as his draw dropped again, and his hand mindlessly stroking his cock.

"Wait. No! No! You can't do this. I won't allow it."

"Mmm really? Well your dick says otherwise" And it was true. Tsukune's cock was at full mast, strait up in the air his hand still stroking it.

"That's got nothing to do with it!"

"Well I say otherwise." as soon as she said that, she slid over to him across the floor spreading her legs wide as she spread them across his lap and sitting directly on his dick squeezing in to it and massaging it between her thighs, her chest rubbing against his as she licked circles up his neck up to his ear as she whispered. "And now it's time to apologize." And at that she started lap dancing, sliding her squishy cunt across his thick cock. "I have waited for this for so long"

And her winking at him, she stood up and turned her back to him as she bent over showing her little ass as she slipped off her thong bottom. Then turning around, he couldn't help but drool at the site of her moist cunt dripping its liquids. She walked over and knelt down in front of him starring up and grinning with a gleam in her eyes, as she roamed her hand over to his cock, gently stroking it between her soapy fingers.

Suddenly she winked up to him as she leaned in low and licked the top of his cock as he moaned into the air. She drooled on top of it as she took her lollipop out of her mouth and shoved her brand new "meat-flavored" lollipop in to her mouth, swirling her tongue as she sucked on him. Shoving his eight inches down her icy throat, moaning and sucking until her nose could touch the base. As she continued deep throating him, she stuck her tongue out and licked his balls sending a shiver up his spine.

As she sucked him, she reached fingers down to her cunt, playing with her pussy, and sinking her fingers inside of it as she pumped her cunt, getting it juiced and ready for Tsukune's thick cock. She got off her knees and turned around. She grabbed his dick and held it strait and stuck it at her entrance as she looked behind her back and winked at him. Then suddenly she plummeted herself onto his thick rod, her walls squeezing over his virgin cock, fitting to accommodate every inch of his member. He moaned as her thighs spread over his lap. She moaned as she felt his member spread her walls, as her juices leaked out on to his lap and to the floor, slickening his pole as she started to pound down on to him.

Tsukune couldn't believe what was happening. He was sitting here with his dick up a girl's pussy having himself the best experience of his life. He couldn't help himself as he reached his hands up and cupped her boobs in his hands feeling them and massaging them beneath his fingers as he twisted her ridged nipples.

Mizore gasped at his touch, he was so good, even though he had just been de-virginized. It only helped in her ecstasy as she began pounding his rod even more holding his knees as she bucked him up and down, thrusting him faster by the second.

"I can't take it anymore Mizore, I can't hold it. I'm going to cum!"

"Oh my god I think I am too!!!"

And it was true. At that moment he shot a gigantic load deep inside her icy hole, filling her up as she leaked her juices, and there sex cocktail leaked out in to the drain of the bathroom, their screams echoing off the walls as they orgasmed together.

……… and then suddenly……. *door unlocking* ….

"Oh no someone's coming. I have to go Tsukune but I love you. And I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise." and with that she got of his cock ran to the tub, jumping in the water and disappearing in the water, as an ice cube surfaced.

And then… the door opened….

To be continue in part 2.

I know it took a while but the second one will be out sooner I hope.

Please enjoy it, and any comments or critiques would be welcome and helpful ^^ I enjoy them


End file.
